Separated
by EbonyFumes
Summary: Hidden bruises lie under his hoodie What's his secret? Edward's barely hanging on Will a family reunion and a new girlfriend save him or will he finally give into the darkness...
1. Prologue

**Hello!,so this is a story idea I had and I felt like I needed this written. Anyway bits of the story will change as I feel that the grammar spelling earlier on and just general bits of the story I don't like. So I'm slowly updating it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer- no I did not write twilight (unfortunately) , the characters aren't mine but the plot is.**

 **The story contains Abuse and adult themes and drug references. Don't read if you are triggered.**

 **Please leave a review or a favourite or a follow Id love to know what you think.**

 **This story is mainly written in Edward's PoV**

* * *

I look emptily at my tiny room. The carpet stained with blood and bad memories although that's a lot harder to wash out.

Silently I open the door to find Phil passed out on the sofa again, which is nothing new . My gaze lingers on his drunken figure as I start to creep past him and looking downwards I sigh as I spot the extensive beer bottles littering the floor I hastily pick them up one by one. I dispense them and start making dinner. I turn the gas on and start making pasta as I suppose that's all that's in.

He wakes up thirty minutes later just as I have finished dinner. I bring it over to the coffee table when I hear the familiar aggravated yell.

"Edward beer".

I sigh knowing it's nothing new he treats me as though I'm a slave and I'm too much of a coward to fight back of course.

I open the fridge only to be met with Phil towering over me.

"how long does it take boy" he snarls at me.

He swiftly kicks me in the stomach, I instantly groan trying not to show any fear as he rains down punches on my torso each one hurting more than the last. I gasp as I feel blood start to pour helplessly out my torso. I collapse to the floor struggling to breathe and eventually give into the darkness slumping my head against the hard wooden floor. The darkness was always more quiet than the reality.

A while later I hesitatingly awake , slowly I awake only to stand up and stagger towards the fridge I throw the leftovers onto a plate . As I painfully may I add ,limp my way up the stairs till I reach my Mum's room, I conceal the pain even though she probably wouldn't notice anyway, too depressed. I place it on her bedside table and she looks up at me with haunting glazed over eyes. I persuade her to eat a few mouthfuls and leave it on the table incase she's gets hungry which probably isn't gonna happen. It never does.

My mum used to be a happy full of life person until she got pregnant with Phil's child, she lost it at eight months and was never the same again. Phil somehow got even colder and lashed out more frequently. Which is probably why my already big collection of scars began to grow.

I stumble to my box room and regretfully look at myself in the mirror , trying to see the damage of yet another beating. Bruises are scattered all around my chest creating a purple and black pattern and deep scars run down my back mocking me with pain . I slide my hand down my chest ,checking if anything is broken and harshly wince at the pain, I immediately feel my ribs jarring out and I can count every single one of the,Phil doesn't like me eating much it's another punishment he says ,for what I don't know . I don't think I'll ever know I stopped caring a long time ago.

Now all I hear is the haunting frequent slurs playing over and over in my head and I can't escape , no matter hero loud the music is.

"Pathetic freak,waste of space.."

The worst thing is that I believe them .

All of them.


	2. Moving

**Hello! And as you can see we are on chapter 2 of the story as always I hope this chapter is up to your standards.**

 **Lets delve more into the thoughts of Edward.**

 **Wow that sounded creepy.**

 **Alright I'm going to leave it there please leave a review if you liked it.**

* * *

I Roll over slowly on to my chest only to grunt with pain. I reluctantly open my eyes and squint but all I see is black , I turn my head towards the alarm clock ignoring the pain as much as I can when I see its _6:03_. Annoyingly I push my self up ,my ribs aching as I attempt to pull my blind down only to be met with a harsh blinding light . I back away from the window and make my way to the door. I quietly open it and tiptoe to the bathroom . I turn the shower on not worrying about waking Phil up. It's not like he's going to break the door down.

Actually I wouldn't put it past him he's a stubborn git,he's probably still passed out from being drunk. I shampoo my hair and gently rinse it out. Phil's never attacked my face something about not wanting to mess my pretty boy looks ,whatever he said it was creepy as fuck. I guess he doesn't want to get caught if he does catch my face I actually have to use make up and let me tell you that was some embarrassing shit,luckily no one noticed. The boiling water burns my chest and sickeningly feels refreshing,

I condition my hair and walk out of the shower tying a towel round my waist and drying my hair with the other towel. I walk out of the bathroom looking both ways to see if Phil's around,he's not by the way.I tiptoe back to my room and get dressed ,groaning as I slip my black t-shirt on , I pull my jeans up and walk downstairs to find an unusual scene ,Phil on the phone and all I'm hearing is something to do with his 'business'. I bet it's fake.

I grab an apple whilst Phil ain't looking ,to be honest I don't think he's even noticed me he doesn't look angry and he's eyes aren't filled with disgust in fact he looks sort of relieved , that's weird who thought Phil could feel.I awkwardly sit down trying not to lean on my chest but I'm pretty sure I look stupid. I crunch the apple quietly and wait for the moment he realises I'm down here , it makes me feel oddly powerful . I suddenly hear a slam ,ahh he must of finally realised took him a while.I look onwards him and see him throw his phone down on the table. Does he not know how much phones cost.

He slips of the sofa and makes his way to the pantry there forth noticing me. "Look boy,that was my company on the line ,were moving tomorrow to a little place called forks sounds pretty shit but it pays the big bucks" he sneers at me.

"Erm what about school?" I anxiously mutter.

"I'll ring em today and then enroll you to the high school in forks boy but don't think you're getting let of for disrespecting me and talking back" he coldly replies he sways away still looking slightly drunk but more hang over if you ask me.

Are we really moving I mean I like Chicago it's okay I've got a few friends,but moving means a new school new people and more excuses on why I wear a hoodie all the time. Why I get changed in the toilets in PE to be honest I usually skip PE too easy to expose the bruises even though I love running. I have never heard of forks although it does sound shit.

I pick my phone up which was a present from my dad that I got in the post about a year ago I never really showed Phil because I do not want to see his reaction he hates my dad and I do not want another beating. All he says is Something about trying to pay me off with money so he can forget I exist ,perhaps I am too blunt.

Although I haven't seen him in a while . He rings once every few months but I try avoid it and Phil is always out at the bar , like usual. Last I heard they moved from Portsmouth to somewhere else not that I was listening,whats's the point he dumped me and sent me to live with my mum. Every time I used to see him he'd act all polite but I was just waiting for the moment he'd slap me in the face .My older brother and sister are alright ,Alice is like a hyper jiggly pixie who gets overexcited by the fact of shopping and Emmett is a giant, a typical teenage boy really. My Dad broke up with their mum Esme for a few months and then had a relationship with my mum for about two years when they broke up due to stress. Esme and Carlisle 'rekindled' their love for each other and that's the end of the story really, I bet he wishes I wasn't born perhaps that's another thing he can agree on with Phil. I'm still waiting on my impending membership to the I hate Edward club.

Perhaps I am too fucking sarcastic. You think I'd be put off it by the amoung of beatings it serves me but it's really my only defence and why not cover up a painful life with humour ?.

I did however used to hang out with my siblings when I was young , still wary of spending time with my dad until Phil made his resentment clear and I distanced myself I was about ten I think. Anyway I only see them once a year ,until I was thirteen when I cut all my ties of with them.I get a birthday card once a year and Christmas present but I don't keep them ,too much pain I kept the phone though but it just serves as a bitter reminder.

I pick my bag up and slam the door not really caring about Phil and my mum is a stone cold heavy sleeper. I walk up the pavement for the last time and head towards school. I open the gates and walk through the corridor slowly disappearing through the flurry of students.

It's calming it's as if I belong but I don't.


	3. Welcome to Forks

**Hello! How are you guys :)**

 **this is my new chapter where Edward will finally be moving to forks**

* * *

The bell finally rings which signals my last day of school in Chicago, I've decided not to tell anyone I'm leaving ,I don't like goodbyes... Not that I had any close friends though, I mean I had friends who I occasionally hung out with but I preferred to keep to myself. I only broke that rule once when I slept with Tanya Denali but that was few months ago,she was beautiful but I was always scared she'd find out who I really was I lost my virginity to her on a drunken one nightstand. It never really went much further than that we didn't go well together in a relationship ,to different . We still say hi on the corridor though, I gather my books up and head to the exit dreading the minute I get home.

I've always been scared that one day Phil will hurt my mum, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if he did she might be depressed and not really there but I still love her she's my mum. I walk the long path until I finally find the house which haunts my nightmares..home I rattle the front door hoping that's it locked however fate is not on my side today. When was fate ever on my side, I open the door checking for any liquor bottles but no bottles litter the floor.

"Oi boy gather your things were leaving tonight instead don't want to stay in this wretched city anymore,pack light boy the moving truck is bringing the furniture"he screeches

Not that I had much furniture anyway a piano a bed and a dresser ,wow so much furniture although I suppose it could be worse. I grab a suitcase from the attic . I unzip the case and stuff all my clothes in it unfolded because I can iron , which is probably really rare for a 16 year old boy after that I pack a few books one of the only luxuries Phil ever allowed me to buy and then I pack my toiletries and shoes done. Not much to be honest but there was never much I wanted even if Phil didn't live with us.

I drag the suitcase out of the room and enter my mum's room she's sat up in bed robotically packing. I head down stairs still dragging the suitcase and leave it by the door.

"Edward move these suitcases to the car and don't even think about refusing unless you cry. and want to turn up to your new school with some more pretty bruises" he spits at me.

I nod at him and regretfully lug the giant suitcase behind me and dump it in the trunk of Phil's SUV. I carry all the other boxes and carry ons aswell my body straining under all the weight. I walk back into the the house waiting for Phil and my mum to be finished. Finally after about an hour Phil tells us to get in the car. I don't even look back at the house knowing instantly I'm not going to miss it .This is one of the few times I ever been in Phil's SUV not that I ever really wanted to. My mum dazily sits in the front seat and just stares at the window like it can see through her. Phil finally gets in the front and starts driving. I look back at the city, it's werid I know I'm not going to miss it too many bad memories. However I don't want to move to a new town to start more bad memories. A few hours later Phil stops of at some gas station . He fills the car and goes in the store and pays and brings out some food , he passes my mum a sandwich and throws me a bottle of water .

About another hour later we pass a scratched 'Welcome to forks' sign , about a few minutes after arriving in forks which is actually dinky. He pulls up to a white fairy large two storey house. We,re not poor ,Phil's actually well off probably exploiting people ,though he never shares his wealth on us ,only on the houses and his car for himself.i slip out of the car and notice it's a fairly deserted street only a few houses on the street. I lug my suitcase out of the car and Phil actually surprises me by giving me a big room. I walk in to my new room with the suitcase still supported by my small frame, it's definitely bigger than my old room and the moving crew must work quick because all the furniture is already set up including my most favourite possession my piano it was a present from my mum's dad -Edward SR. Who she named me after when he passed away. I bring the blanket and my pillow and collapse onto my bed. Surprisingly my ribs don't even hurt I must be used to the pain. God what is school going to be like ,I think this will be a small high school compared to Chicago which was massive ,easy to blend in there. I don't really like attention, the only attention ever payed to me was always brought by hurt. I yank the blanket up further hoping it will somehow shelter me from my insecurities and I drift of into my familiar nightmares.


	4. What are you doing here?

**Hello guys!**

 **new chapter,I hope you like it if you do please leave a review**

 **for my next chapter I might do a one off Emmett PoV**

* * *

I am awoken at first by a blinding light and what seems to be a pissed Phil , a very pissed Phil.

"Get up boy" he spits in my face whilst slamming his fist into my chest. I try to ignore the pain not wanting to let Phil know he's won,he repeatedly hits my body until I feel blood pour out of the wound.

"I enrolled you in school today,you got half an hour" he sneers whilst slamming my door shut. Wtf I just got here , and I have to go to school already. I painfully pull myself up and turn the new shower on and realise there's no body wash or shampoo shit, I let the water burn my body until the blood has stopped flowing. I stagger out the shower and with my towel secured I walk towards my suitcase. I throw all my stuff onto the bed, okay I've got to make an impression something that blends in. I pull my black jeans out ,my white t-shirt,boxers and my black leather jacket that my mum got me a couple years back and I haven't really grown much since so it still fits. I slip my clothes and wander back to the bathroom whilst holding my toiletries. I wash my face and start to style my unruly bronze hair. It makes no difference though, I grab my old school bag deciding that will be fine.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Phil watching some sort of to show "take your mums car don't want them to be suspicious" he coldly says. I nod at him and take my mum's keys I didn't even know we still had my mum's car. I enter the garage when I see the Volvo ,I've always loved my mum's car it's fast and sleek but she hardly ever uses the car it's a shame. I unlock it and stumble in . Revving the engine as soon as I've started it , I turn the radio onto the classical station really not caring who hears it . I speed away from the house and enter the school in the sat nav having no idea where I'm even going. I turn into a car park that the sat nav directed me to and quickly check the sign not wanting to get the wrong place ,now that would be embarrassing.

 _Forks high school_

Right place ugh I really cannot be bothered with this today I pull into a free parking space which is right next to a flashy yellow Porsche. Well at least my car won't get stolen a Porsche or a Volvo easy choice ,Porsche all the way not sure if I'd get it in yellow though.i stop the car and take a deep breath. Forks high school here I am come ,I want to fit in here but I don't want to be made an ass of I'll just be that mysterious guy,that sounds nice. I open the car my hands sort of trembling and pull it open whilst grabbing my backpack . I get out of the car masking the pain because that cannot happen not today not ever. I walk over to the entrance ,everyone's eyes Immediately staring at me I look away uncomfortably. What is this school in Chicago if there was a new person it wasn't a big deal ,here though everyone acts as they've never met a stranger before.

I wander around trying to find where to get my schedule,ahh reception I walk ove to what seems to be an old woman who's cheeks start to flush as she sees me in view. I clear my throat "Edward Masen I'm new here" I awkwardly say. She turns to the computer and passes me this piece of paper. "Hello dear I'm Mrs cope here's your schedule you are in room 3B first ,if you don't mind your step dad was sort of brief with the enrollement do you have any medical problems?"she stutters. I instantly cringe at any one calling Phil my step dad he is not my dad I look back up at Mrs cope. "No,not really I have panic attacks but there kind of rare" I respond. She nods writing something down "okay Edward if you feel anxious feel free to to take some time out of class" she eagerly replies. I nod and thank her whilst trying to find my way to 3B I pull my phone and see I'm about 2 minutes late. On my first day great way to make an entrance. When i finally find the room I open the door and everyone's eyes look up at me. The teacher seems to understand I'm new and tells me to take a seat. I do not want to make any new friends so I walk over to the back. Where a blond guy seems to be sat ,well better one than the whole class sat near me. I slip into my new seat noticing the lesson is history the blonde guy looks really intrested. He looks up at me and stares at me like he recognises me ,werid.

"Jasper ,welcome to forks your the new piece of meat" he softly whispers. I chuckle "Edward" I respond

"you look familiar I've seen you somewhere" he looks at me puzzled .

"Unless you live in Chicago ,I've never seen you before" I reply genuinely confused.

"Sorry man I just thought I recognised you" he drawls out his southern accent becoming stronger. I shrug just as the bell goes. I walk out of the class when something draws my eye a super tall guy with brown hair. I swear he looks just like ...Emmett. It's not him I mean it can't be in forks all of places I must be hallucinating.

I walk into my next classroom looking down at the floor and head to the back. I space out confused on if that was Emmett. I mean even in the million in one chance it was him maybe he doesn't remember me.. But then I again I am his brother ,stop this its not Emmett why am I letting my brain deceive me. I blank out for the whole lesson until the bell finally pierces my day dream.

I look at my schedule oh we have lunch ,if I'm lucky I can avoid the cafeteria don't want an awkward encounter. I crash into what feels like a log shit, I crouch down and pick his books up

"sorry man.." I look up at him realising I should probably make eye contact ,when I met his face I feel my heart drop .Eddie" he stutters "Emmett" I anxiously whisper this cannot be happening...


	5. The Reunion

**Hello people! It's the end of a cliffhanger I know I said I was going to do an Emmett PoV although I would like to see how Edward reacts to seeing his siblings then move on to Emmets side of the will be kind of in the middle of this story so this gonna be a long chapter (sorry). I will update in the next day or so /by the way Emmett and Alice are half siblings to Edward. Bella will be appearin in the next chapter where her and Edward meet :)**

* * *

No,no this cannot be happening,what is he doing here. If he's here that means..oh Shit.

"wow you look different" Emmett bellows

i chuckle anxiously "I'd say you have grown but you have always been a giant" I nervously respond.

He pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced,like a bear hug if I was having to compare. Which makes my ribs protest ,He whispers into my ear "I've missed you little bro" he finally tugs away and I look up and his eyes look sort of watery . Fuck is he gonna cry.

"oh my god man you are gonna give Alice a heart attack" he thunders "Anyway why are you guys in Forks I mean what are the chances?" he questions.

"Well Phil had a job transfer to here of all places" I reply.

"How's your ol'family doing" he bellows once again ,if it's possible he's gotten louder in three years."Good,everything is great, my mum's really happy with Phil" I lie through my teeth and stare at floor if only everything was great.

"Good" he turns to look at his phone gasping at the time."oh god Eddie Food how could I forget it's pizza thursday" he eagerly yells . He has even got a bigger appetite my appetite is literally tiny. I turn the opposite way thinking he won't want his little brother to crash his friends table. When I feel him grabbing me towards the cafeteria,"where are you going Ed I've just got you back I'm not letting you go"he jokes but I see the sadness In his eyes , I never knew he missed me this much.

He grips my arm which I instinctively squirm under and he look at me weirdly ,before his stomach grumbles pulling him back to the topic of food . That could have gone a lot worse. We reach the cafeteria me still disbelieving that Emmett is actually standing next to me. He shows me what all the 'cliques' are and we join the food queue even though I'm really not hungry. I watch Emmett pile it on until his plate I snigger at him to which he looks up at shrugs and then starts to laugh at my expression. I grab a pear I think at first I though it was an apple but well it's pear shaped ,well then I grab the mystery fruit and follow him not knowing where else to go.

He tells me to stand behind him and he casually walks up to the table ,I look under his arm because come on it's not like I can look over him he's got a head and bit over me literally. I notice that the blonde guy from history sat down ,Jasper I think and a blonde girl and then .. The pixie my sister wow she really hasn't changed in size however her face has matured but other than that she looks the same. Emmett turns around patting me on the shoulder and tells me to sit down. I look at him, puzzled but go with his werid plan.

Alice can't seem to remove her eyes from Jaspers face,who would have thought. Emmett chuckles at me.

"guys this Edward" he casually says.

Alice's head immediately snaps up looking at the end of the table and looks into my eyes. The loudest squeal I have ever heard erupts from her and I have never seen someone run so fast out of their seat. She jumps into my arms so hard that we fall to the floor, if I thought Emmett hug was hard well let's say this tops everyone eyes stare at us in question probably wondering what caused such a reaction...

* * *

 **Emmett's PoV**

The alarm rings out like any other morning ,I reluctantly turn it off and pull myself from slumber. I walk out bed not even looking into the mirror because it's time for foood and I mean I don't need a mirror to tell me how hot I am ,have you seen me I chuckle to myself and run downstairs nearly crashing straight into my dad.

"Morning Emmett" he looks at me oddly then chuckles as he sees me pull out my lucky charms. I shrug at him and turn back to my cereal, I'm currently trying to get all the marshmallows out because I mean cmon marshmallows does that even need an 10 the bowl is just pretty much marshmallows. I stuff them all in my mouth and I'm done, ugrh now I have to get ready.

"Emmett I'm working a late shift and so is your mum so I've let some money for you to get your tea" he sighs as he sees my face "You are the best" I bellow at him . I attempt to hi-five him then i realise what I'm doing and I burst out laughing. I walk back up tot the stairs and go to my room. Our house is massive we have 6 bedrooms which is quite a lot for six people,we have two spare rooms and an empty room that I think my dad always wanted to keep for Edward. It's a long story so I'll shorten it ,My mum and dad broke up after they had me and Alice. Dad went into a new relationship and had Edward our baby brother,they then broke up and my dad and mum got back together I haven't seen Edward in like three years ... I don't really know why we just sort of lost contact we moved to Forks and they stayed in Chicago. We all miss him , my dad especially. Sometimes I walk into his study and I just see him staring blankly at his pictures of Edward. You don't need to be mind reader to se It kills him not to be in contact with Edward,I don't think he's ever really noticed but when we last did see Edward and I mean even times before he sort of shys away from Dad. Probably because he doesn't know him very well I'm guessing but still ,it's always confused me.

i run down the stairs waiting for Alice,which obviously is going to take forever and since school starts in 20 minutes I haven't got a few years to spare . "Alice" I yell ,I hear a sort of murmured yell from her and then heavy stomps looks like some ones having a tantrum. I finally see her arrive ,I yank my backpack and go to her car ,we usually ride in my jeep but Rosie's fixing it because I went off-roading again... Alice drives a Porsche which I've always thought was a bit too much for school but every one already knows where rich so who cares. I land in the format seat and wait for Alice to arrive since I'm not driving her Porsche imagine if I got a splash of mud on it . It's gives me shivers every time ,she walts into her car five minutes later. I sigh and wait for her to start the car,trying to look for any distractions nope no new messages. She starts the car and drives towards school going fast on every single speed bump which my stomach gurgle. We pull into the car park and take our usual spot. She unlock the car and I run towards my girlfriend Rosalie the most the beautiful girl I've ever seen. She keeps me in my place lets say,rumour has it that there is a new guy and according to the very descripted stories that all the girls have been talking about and their..fantasies let's say ,he's good looking I feel sorry for the poor guy he's got no idea what he's walked into . The bell rings and I go to my first lesson Spanish ,God I hate Spanish with a passion. I walk past the teacher and sit next to Eric, he's alright doesn't cause to much hassle. I take notes biting my tongue furiously because I really don't know what any of this shit means. I'm on the last question when the bell rings ,yes saved by the bell. I walk out of class throwing all my things in the bag at the same time when I see Jasper.

"yo man" I fist pump with him and he looks at me like he's sort of in a daze "what's up man" I ask.

"Nothing just though I saw some one I know that's all" he blankly replies.

We make our seperate ways and I realise I have a free period and I have a fucking exam tomorrow as much as I don't want to I've got no choice but to revise I groan just thinking about it. I walk through the library and sit down at the table and begrudgingly bring my science revision out of my bag. I'm currently revising what's in a cell which is so boring that I actually fall asleep. The bell awakes me and I realise that pizza is in the cafeteria on Thursdays. I bolt out of the library with my revision in my hand when I crash into a small guy.

I only see his back and just as I'm about to grab my revision from the floor he picks them up and hands them to me . He looks up at me and I gasp is it really him ."Eddie" I sort of squeak. It couldn't be ,he looks so mature now but he still kind of small compared to me he's obviously inherited my good looks but he's still got that werid colour of hair that all the girls in our school seem to adore...

"Wow you look different" I break the silence to which he replies sort of stunned a joke about my height. Hey it's not my fault your a short stack, I can't help it I wrap him in a bear hug and wow he's got that sort of frame where you can feel his ribs I tell him I've missed him because it's the truth I wished we saw each other more often then we had, i can't help it my eyes start to water and it takes all that's in me not to burst out crying at how happy I am right now, i feel like a huge pansy. Oh god how's Alice going to respond I crack a joke about that and ask him what he's doing here because I mean this is a small town. He explains about how Phil got a job transfer out here . To which I politely ask him how his family is and he sort looks down at the floor and tells me they,re good. Odd,oh shit I forgot about food how could I forget about food . I say my thoughts out loud to which Eddie sort of backs away like he doesn't want to impose. Like any way in hell I'm letting him go I've just found him ,he's my little brother. I grasp his shoulder to which he sort of flinches that's odd perhaps he was just distracted my stomach interrupts my thoughts and I remember where we were going.

The cafeteria , we walk towards the line and I tell him everything I know about this school who you want to avoid and who are the pricks ,I pretty much cover every aspect while we are lining up ,I see it mmh thepizza I load up my plate with as much as I can fit on my plate when I hear Ed sniggering me . I shrug I mean why waste the food, I look back up at him and I can't help but laugh at his face he looks confused at how much I can eat. Oh believe that is only the start of it bro. I watch him grab a piece of fruit, seriously how can you not want more I mean look at it.

As as we walk towards the table I have a great plan on how to surprise Alice , I glance over at her and see she's completely dazzled at jasper yep this is going to work. I tell him to stand behind me so Alice can't see anyway and then I tell him to sit down , to which he does. I look over and see Alice still hasn't realised Eddies here. I decide to introduce him wanting to grab her attention instantly and boy did it. Alice's head jiggles up and her jaw drops then an ear piercing squeal comes from her ,like wow my ears have actually popped .The whole cafeteria have stopped what there doing and are just staring at Alice in curiosity ,wondering what's happening . She bolts so fast I actually think I see a blur and attacks Edward in a hug ,to which they both land in a heap on the floor. Oh my god, Bella is going to pissed she missed this...


	6. Piercing eyes

**Hello guys I'm back sorry it took me a while to update. This is the next chapter I hope you liked Emmett's PoV I might carry on at random points in the story with different characters. This is the chapter where bella will meet Edward**

* * *

 **Back to Edward's PoV**

i pull myself up from the floor only to then notice everyone's attention on me, Emmett simply chuckles looking happy with Alice's reaction.

"guys this is my brother Edward" Emmett bellows, only meaning it to reach the people on his table but I'm pretty sure every one in the cafeteria heard it though.

The blonde girl sat next to Emmett who I have learnt is called Rosalie and is Emmett's girlfriend looks shocked but sort of relieved , which is kind of the same with the Jasper guy. There is another friend called Bella apparently but she had to do some sort of studying. The bell pulls us away from what I would call an eventful lunch. Alice and Emmett make sure we have all exchanged numbers . I wave goodbye in sort of daze , is it a happy daze I'm not really sure .

I make my way to biology slowly I've never really enjoyed science . I open the door and see every chair is taken except a sort of towards the back next to a girl. I make my way to the back and feel my heart race as I look up at her face. Her deep chocolate eyes pierce straight into mine and her long mahogany hair falls down her back perfectly in place. Her lips look so kissable ...

Stop snap out of it,she is way out of your league. She places her hand out and I reach it into mine . I feel tingles all around my body, I pull my hand back sort of confused not really understanding what just happened .

"I'm bella" she whisper

"Edward" I whisper back

i turn my head away trying really hard might I add not to focus on the beautiful girl next to me but it doesn't work. I gaze at her and have to literally pinch myself so I stop looking like a loser. I don't even know her but I immediately know she is way to good for me ,she is practically an angel and let's face it she probably doesn't like me back.. Wait not that I like her, I mean she is just ..

I dig with my pencil trying to distract myself until 10 minutes later when my wish has been granted ,the bell goes . I bolt out of class with my book in my hand not even slightly bothered at the pencil I left on my desk and I make my way to a free period. Which I erm skip , it's not like I'm gonna focus anyway plus there's no registration. I race back to the car wanting to drive away from it all , My siblings which I haven't seen in three years and Bella. I unlock the Volvo ,instantly ignoring all of the pain of the beating this morning and I jump into the into the drivers seat which is followed by speeding out of the car park. I Just casually start driving around exploring the new town ,until I find a dirt track, I follow it until I find a forest . At this point I've sort of forgotten about all those stories of what happens in the 'woods'. I mean it's not like I'm going to run into any wolfs.

I stop the car and slowly make my way out of the car locking it as soon as I get out but I seriously doubt any is going to steal a car next to a forest. I follow the long path past the stream until I find. A sort of clearing ,I climb the rocks until I reach the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Wild flowers are everywhere sprouting into so many incredible colours. I feel at peace here I sit down half sort of leaning against the tree.

I just be myself ,someone who I haven't been in so long . I take the mask of and all the emotions hit me at once and it's just to much. I dip my head into my hands letting the tears stream down my face. Tears I have held in for way to long ... Tears for the beatings ,for the family I never lived with ,a mum who can't get out of bed and a girl I'll never get...


	7. Purple bruises

**Hello, I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far and you like the plot . Thank you for all the reviews and follows and I hope you like reading this chapter. This is going to be a short chapter but the next one will be longer**

* * *

After a while the tears seemed to have dryed and the anxiety seems to fade. I look up and notice it must of been a while the sun reflects onto the grass almost like diamonds. Reality just seems to fade away and for awhile I guess I can live in a fantasy where life was simple and all you had to worry about was homework. I sit there not really thinking just sort of figuring it out. The sun starts to fall and I remember Phil. I run down the bank trying not to trip on any of the rocks until I can finally see the car..

Thank you God!

I dash towards the car whilst unlocking it I hop in and rushingly start the car. I speed off ,and glance at the clock.

7:21 pm

shit I am four hours late ,tonight is not going to be a good night. Maybe he,ll be to drunk to notice I mean there's a chance,right? But then again we have only just arrived in forks and well I'd be surprised if he's already stocked the liquor cabinet. I drive off even faster push the pedal every time my hands tremble with anxiousness. I pull into the garage and step out of the car..

remember you are than stronger Phil ,don't let him show your hurt.

i jangle the door handle and yes its fucking unlocked are you kidding me. I open the door slowly and take a step inside flinching in fear automically. I walk over to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water when I feel some one creep over to me.

"Four hours ,are you an idiot boy" he thunders in my face

i step back

"you can't even make Dinner your pathetic"he spits at me

i look up at his face seeing the familiar look in his eyes disgust

Just as I think he's going to carry on shouting. He raises the beer bottle in his hand and he shatters it against my back.

i scream in pain as I feel every piece stab my back. Even when I think he's done ,he slams down punches on my torso. My chest stinging with every hit,I give up. The tears fall down my face almost as painfuil as the fists on my skin.

When he seems to have lost interest in his punching bag he walks back off and then turns his head towards me

"I do not want to catch you late again boy,or that may be your body on the floor,now move your worthless ass upstairs boy" he snarls

I look at the floor feeling disconnected with the world, I make my way upstairs. Pulling myself into the bathroom. I take my top off and feel the bile rise just looking at each purple bruise. I turn around not really wanting to see my back. I pull the tweezers out of my cupboard along with my own little first aid kit. I pick every piece of glass out of my back ,my body screaming with pain . After half an hour I put some werid disinfectant cream on and then I just stare at all the glass on my hand and throw it in the bin.

I limp to my bedroom in extreme pain and slide into bed. I block out the pain and slowly drift to sleep..

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella


	8. Weekends?

**Hello guys sorry I haven't had time to update my story ,I've been busy. Anyway this chapter is going to summarise a few weeks then go to present day . I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I arose from my slumber around six o clock . Oh how badly I wanted to skip school . I know that is not a possibility. It's the second day of school plus I mean Phil ... Yeah like I said not going to work unfortunately.

I do my morning stretches in my bed ,my body screaming with pain any time I move a limb. I begrudgingly pull myself out of bed and head into the bathroom I look up into the mirror . Cringing as soon as I see the bruises, they look even worse in the daylight. I brush my teeth and lightly shave, I look at the shower and realise I do not want to see any more of my body or the effects of last nights beatings . Who knowsw what my back looks like?. I slip a simple black t shirt on and wince at the pain that escapes me as fabric touches my raw skin. I slip on my jeans and look through my jackets. My biggest collection of clothes is with my jackets, I pull out my signature black hoodie and slip it on. I look at the clock and notice it's around seven, shit I run downstairs grabbing a cup of water then pretty much downing it. Not very attractive , I slam the door and sigh with relief knowing I got out ,with out any more bruises. Although last night he added an extensive collection lets say and a few more scars let's say..

But it's not the physical stuff that hurts , I mean of course it's painful and stuff. It's the way he looks at me and how he makes me feel. Worthless...

Anyway moving out of all the deep stuff, I decide to walk. Well not really deciding to walk because I can't take my mums car. Even though my body stings with every step I carry on . I walk and walk ,until I finally make it to school . I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a school. I shiver remembering that my siblings go to this school . They might like me for a bit I guess I mean I can't escape the really , but one day they,ll find out who I really am . A worthless,waste of space,piece of shit the names go on .

I hear the bell go and make my way to maths, my most hated subject. I walk towards the classroom staring at the floor which seems to now appeal to Me . I walk around finally finding my class. I've got to the point that I'm not even bothered. I conceal the never-ending pain. I twist the doorknob and pass the students making my way to the back where the only seat appears to be next to Emmett's girlfriend. What's her name ,oh Rosalie . She looks at me with a hard stare and I quietly sit down in the chair next to me. The teacher starts leturcting on about some maths equations and tells us we should get our textbooks out. Looks like I'm going to have to ask if we can share. I clear my throat and she's stares at me .

"can I share the textbook" I meekly ask

"fine " she quietly mutters

"what have you got against me" I whisper

"I just don't appreciate the fact that you cut off contact with your siblings and onot to mention your father. Do you know how much damage you,ve caused. When I went round every time your name was mentioned they had that same look in their eye. Sadness do you know how much pain you caused them and that's all down to you,why would you even do that to them" she feisty answers

I raise my head , the guilt building. To be honest I thought they didn't miss me.

i look up at her "look it's a long story I just felt that they were better of with out me, o just complicate things I just didn't fit in an d I didn't want to be the kid that they looked down on. I felt like I was doing a favour to them"I honestly reply

she looks up at me with a sort of heart-breaking stare."do you really feel that way" she shyly responds. I nod my head and she pulls me into a gentle hug and for once in my life for a very long time I feel safe. Just then i notice what attracted emmett to her I mean she's obviously beautiful but how understanding she is.

I look up at her face and notice trickles of tears coming down.

* * *

"Please don't tell them" I whisper

"of course not" she quietly responds

after that the day flyed by. No one noticed the bruises or flinched I guess and rose as she told me to call her kept to her promise. I tried to avoid Bella but she never quite left my mind and of course it didn't help she was best friends with Alice . The weeks after that passed rather quickly. My relationships grew with my siblings and I was pretty close with rose .However the the beatings didn't stop but they weren't quite as violent. I was on about my third week when Alice and Emmett asked me a question. A question which made my heart stop.

i knew that Phil realised my family lived in forks but he surprisingly didn't care. I also knew that my siblings told my father I was here.

i sat down on the bench at the regular table they always told me to meet me at when Alice looked up at me.

"Ed do you think that you would like to stay at our house this weekend and then we could make a sort of weekly thing" she asks.

I feel the panic rise in my throat but somehow I shake it off.

" I wouldn't want to impose" I reply.

I mean it would get me out of Phil's wrath but it would mean but I would have to face my father . Luckily I haven't run into him yet... I don't know why I am so nervous I'm scared that he,ll turn into Phil , that I'll dissapoint him. I don't know if I could cope with letting any one else down . Also their is the fleck on fear that he,ll raise his hand to me.

Iam brought out of my deep thoughts by Alice's rant

"Look Edward you would not be imposing in the slightest you are my brother , plus my dad really would love if you came. He hasnt seen you in three years Edward he misses you " she confidently says.

Emmett butts into our conversation

"look little bro you should come we really miss you man ,your family' he bellows

"Okay" I quietly answer.

How am I supposed to tell Phil about this and what if they find out ,and most importantly what if they see the bruises ...


	9. Avoiding

**Hello guys in this chapter Edward will not see his dad yet the meeting will be in the next chapter in this chapter there might be more mentions of bella and it will mostly be Edwards thoughts anyway I hope you enjoy . Please leave a review if you have any feedback and thank you for reading!**

* * *

The bell finally went , although to be honest I'm sure I actually paid any attention. I never really liked school I always did alright test wise but when I went home it was the constant taunts from Phil if I did well in test so I just threw my reports in the bin. I rushed out the classroom and took the 40 minute walk to my house.

Alice and well everyone else always offered me a lift . I just told them it was a short walk home , I didn't want to burden any of them . I've always been a very independent person aswell . However I still have no idea how to bring up the subject of going to the Cullen's house for a weekend.

What have you got to lose Edward...

After a forty minute gruelling walk I make it home , praying like every day that the door is locked but it wasn't. I don't even know how Phil gets paid he hardly does any work. I walk through door slamming it quietly. I then tiptoe past the kitchen not even feeling the slightest bit hungry. When I notice Phil staring at me... Okay?

I don't really know how , or even why really but I just feel a fleck of confidence rise through me.

"Look Phil well you see I was invited to spend the weekend with my da-Carlisle and well I had to accept" I stutter through feeling the confidence disappear

"you know it might be a little good if you realise that there only pitying you and I get a weekend without having to cater your scrawny ass go ahead"he snarls at me.

i nodded and took that as a yes ,but I couldn't help but shake my head at his comment. Cater really because you hardly give me more than Apple . I sent Alice a quick text saying for her to send me her address so I can walk. I packed my backpack nervously with several hoodies and other clothes that were loose fitting except from my jeans . There wasn't really much else in my backpack ,oh shit I nearly forgot. I run to the bathroom and take out my pain leg was still in overwhelming pain for Phil's fist, I cup some water and swallow a tablet. Which quickly numbs the throbbing pain .I hate taking medication, though I always have, I had the choice of taking anti anxiety medicine but I hated how it made me feel. I shake off the memory just as my phone pings . It's from Alice she says it's no problem for me to pick her up but she also sent me a text with her address. I quickly text back telling her it's fine , I swing the backpack over my shoulder and walk into my mothers room.

I look down at fragile frame felling tears threaten to flow from my eyes I place a kiss on her forehead. I look back at her once more and rub my eye on my hoodie.

I make my way out of the house not bothering to tell Phil I'm gone to be honest I was surprised at how easily he let me go. I slam the door and walk back out and check Alice's address. I follow the directions Siri kindly tells me .

Parter a while I feel the anxiety rise in my throat and I try my hardest to shake it off. I've been avoiding my family for years I don't want them t be disappointed with the real me or feel like they are burdened with me. I bet they only invited me out of pity, I try to calm my anxiety attack down as I struggle to catch a breath.I sit down on a nearby bench and close my eyes waiting for the attack to stop. After twenty minutes it has finally stopped although the anxiety in my stomach now makes me feel sick.

I feel the bile rise in my throat and I can't help but throw up against the side of a oak tree , I throw up several times however all that comes out is stomach acid. I dry heave for a few minutes until I feel a whole lot better, more refreshed I guess . I carry on with the walk now feeling absolutely exhausted I pick my pace up letting my thoughts take over.

I feel like I have grown a lot closer to Alice and Emmett the pats few weeks but with becoming closer means more lies. I hate lying but it's the only way out. It's like When they ask me how's my mother I force a smile that never quite met my eyes an tell them she is great, even though in reality I haven't had a conversation with her for two years. She Just sorta mumbles ,sometimes I wonder why Phil stayed with her or didn't even get her medical help but then I remember it's Phil !he likes to be in control. Stop,I know what your thinking I would have gotten help for her but who was I go to Phil wouldn't give me the money . We swapped roles It was almost as if she was little kid and I was the adult .I brushed her hair ,fed her and so on I just hope Phil helps her this weekend sometimes she does get out off bed but every time I allow my self to be hopeful for even just a second it's quickly destroyed .

I walk through a path until I see something that looks like a forest. What the fuck they live in a fucking forest .

I check the address real quick making sure it's correct. It is ,well that's werid I can't help but think of the movie about forests and how people went in and never came back. Maybe that's why they invited me...

I walk to a massive gate and pull it open realising it's unlocked and my jaw drops in awe of their I mean just wow . My house is a reasonable size but there house is a fucking mansion. I walk past the water fountain. Yes you heard me right they have a water fountain and I can't help but still feel slightly creeped out by the location. I knock on the giant door only then realising I should have rang the bell .

Oh well a few minutes later I hear light footsteps and the door opens .

I am met by the sweet smell of cookies. There leaning against the door is Esme she hugs me and I awkwardly pat her shoulder I never been great with physical contact but Esme always felt so motherly .

"Come in Edward ,there are cookies on the counter feel free to grab one" she softly speaks. I nod my head and follow behind her. I look down at the cookies but decide not to take one since my stomach is still churning from my panic attack . Just as I was about to answer her I feel a big giant attack my giant pulls back and I realise it Emmett.

"You came,so what do you think of the house" he bellows as always

"it's huge but the whole living in the forest thing, that is creepy" I shiver

He Chuckles thunderously

"come on up you can sleep in the spare room" he yells again popping my ears.

Damn man can he never whisper.

i follow him up the never ending stairs until we reach a bedroom . "This is yours dad always kept it incase.." He looks back at me with a solemn face.

i nod at him, but to be honest I'm surprised once again. I walk into the bedroom already finding it a lot more homely than the one at home . I look around ,double bed a wardrobe and a few pictures of me. Which sort of shocks me for two reasons ,reason one I hated people taking photos of me as a kid I still do now but i guess I have more reasons to, two I did'tn think he,d actually keep them.

"anyway drop your bags on your bed and come see my room prepare to be amazed bro" a big grin appears on his face and he's returned to his normal happy bubbly self. Some one I always longed to be...


	10. Hello

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been working on my new story loved check it out. Anyway this is the halter where Edward will finally see his dad ... I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review byeeee**

* * *

After three hours of Emmett teaching me how to play this werid video game which still cannot remember . We finally move from the console he seemed to pretty shocked when I told him I don't play video games. I just don't , I never had the chance and I guess it never really appealed to me. I always preferred to play the piano.

However we do not move far from the console ,we move downstairs to the TV. He's so lazy after five minutes into the program which I also have never heart stops in my throat.

Right there behind me is my father, I always thought well tried to forget his face but as soon as I see his face I instantly recognise him. Sandy blonde hair ,bright blue eyes the list goes on.

"Edward" he stutters out he looks at me nervously.

"How are you, I haven't seen you in ages" his face lights up.

"good,how are you" I answer. He walks over to me and looks me up and down as if he's still in disbelief.

Here I am Edward Masen in all my glory

He captures me in a hug which sort of crushes my bones. After around twenty seconds I am determined he's not letting go. I've never really endured as much hugs as I have this past four months than I have well let's say a while. One day they are going to suffocate me and I can't imagine that will be pleasant.

It's as if something has changed because in this hug I feel safe. Whereas I have always been wary of him even though he's never done anything to make me wary of him. It's all Phil ..

After I'm pretty sure five minutes later he finally breaks it off . I look to my left and notice Emmett trying to hold back a laugh. I can't help but laugh at his face its gone red like a tomato .

i soon start laughing and then Emmett joins in and then I'm pretty sure Dad is looking at us weirdly but then he starts to join in . I'm pretty sure I cried with laughter it was an odd moment. I haven't laughed like that in a while. Esme interrupts our laughter with the mention that dinner is ready.

I can't remember the last time I sat down for a meal that someone made for me. Both of their just faces instantly light up and they both run to the kitchen. They must seriously like food I walk behind them even though I'm pretty sure there not there anymore I think they were having a race...

I Walk into the kitchen and I am hit with the amazing smell of chicken. I look around and notice Alice has finally arrived she gives me a little wave to which I wave back. I sit down next to Emmett and await the arrival of food .

Even though I'm not very hungry the smell still makes me drool slightly. However I didn't have to wait long because it appears in like two minutes. I'm pretty sure it's fried chicken and chips but I swear it is the most beautiful plate of food I have ever seen. I slowly eat the chicken and look around and it seems that Emmett is shovelling his food down as normal I still have no idea how he eats so much. About about half an hour of chatting about what I have done in the last three years later we have all finished our foood. I think they are all pretty surprised at my appetite .I ate like about half of the plate because of my small appetite but to be fair that was the best meal of my life.

I place the plate away feeling full for the first time in awhile ...


	11. Painkillers

**Hello guys I'm back**

 **I can't believe this story has got over a 1100 views thank you so much I will also be adding more bella and Edward bonding chapters but for now it's just gonna be Edward**

* * *

I awakened the next morning in the most comfiest bed I think I have ever slept in.

Its like a cloud. I painfully jump out of bed reminding my self of my still injured leg and grab my backpack. I zip open the first pocket and pull out my painkillers. I walk to the bathroom and swallow a pill and some water. I sigh and look downwards at the tiled floor.

I walk over to the bed and place the painkillers on the bedside table. I know I was meant to be getting up but I can't help but roll over pulling the blanket up. I shut my eyes and drift back to sleep.

Iam awaken about an hour or two later by heavy shaking. I begrudgingly open my eyes to be met with Emmett. What the hell he doing in here interrupting my sleep.

"Erm bro why are there a half used box of painkillers on your bedside table"he nervously stutters.

Oh shit

This bad like fucking bad. What I do I say...

"Oh it's for these headaches that I keep getting" I lie

"Okay it's looks like pretty high matience stuff dude" he answers

"Well their like really bad headaches" I smoothly reply

"Do you need dad to look into it?" He worriedly says

"I'm alright it's just the odd one" I anxiously bite my cheek smothering it with my pillow

Emmett shrugs and looks towards me

"well I'm pretty sure you missed breakfast it's eleven o clock" he bellows like usual

I glance at the alarm clock . Well for once I actually slept in that's rare.I wiggle my leg to see if it's any pain. Thankfully it's numb well it has a few odd tingles. I threw my legs over the bed and gently slid off.

* * *

After that , weekend seemed to go to pretty fast. I got a grand tour of the house which was even bigger than it looked on the outside and Alice practically pushed me towards her closet . Dragging me around the biggest room I've ever been in,

I mean if I thought my room was big . Let's say you could fit three of my bedrooms in her closet that just cracked me up . What does a girl need with that many clothes. Anyway through out the weekend da-Carlisle seemed to want to get to know me. However I still felt wary around him ,he wouldn't be acting like that if he knew who I really was.

Actually to be honest I still felt uneasy around all of them . I felt uncomfortable around most people except from my mum. I shake my head out of my too deep thoughts .

Currently I am walking back. They all protested against it but I 'promised' them it wasn't far ...

After another super long walk which seems to be all I do these days. I have finally made it back home. Although I never really minded ,walking seems to give me time to think it's nearly as good as the meadow. Which I seem to be going to more often these days whenever I just need to escape .I sigh and twist the doorknob and pull myself through the door my backpack hanging on with one strap to my shoulder. I walk through the kitchen like usual until I bump into Phil.

I swear my heart deflates if thats even possible I look up at him seeing his usual expression I flinch under his harsh stare.

"Did you finally find out the truth boy I guess they found out who you are" he thunders at me .

"That your are a pathetic, worthless mistake " he snarls at me

"Erm They invited around next weekend " I anxiously reply. He meets my eyes and it's as if they turn colour something just ignites in his eyes. It's terrifying ,I know exactly what's going to happen I brace myself for the punch.

It came...

His fist rammed into my stomach several times as if it was raining.

With every punch it's as if I'm moving backwards which I'm prettying sure is actually happening. One minute something just smashes. I've never seen him get as angry as he is now . I feel two strong hands forcing me under his grip he pushes me into the cabinet and the last thing I hear is a piercing scream and the sound of glass smashing. Everything fades into black and I sink into a welcoming oblivion that makes me feel weightless


	12. Stitches

**Hello guys thank you for all the reviews. I want his family to find out about the abuse when Edward has built a more stronger relationship. However there will be lots of signs mainly starting from this chapter**

* * *

My arm shrieking with pain woke me up. I softly opened my eyes and looked around the room and suddenly all the memories hit me at once. His words the punches the glass smashing and the scream , My scream .

I lift my head and look around the room. Glass is scattered around the living room and the carpet is tainted with my blood stains. I feel a warm liquid fall onto my hand I look up and notice my forehead is bleeding badly. Carefully I place once leg forwards and I move from my crouched position. I limp to the downstairs bathroom. I shut the door once I'm in there. I look up at myself in the mirror and I feel myself shiver with all the blood that is pouring out of the wound. I bundle up some cotton balls in hope it will stop the bleeding.

I feel the blood pour out once again and I curse out loud. Fuck I'm going to need Stitches as if this day could get any worse. I run out of the bathroom and grab my mums Car keys and my hoodie not even bothered by this point .I walk into the garage unlocking the car. I slowly slide in to the car and I reluctantly slip my hoodie on . My arm stings with pain whilst I start up the car. I drive fast but not over the speed limit after ten minutes I've finally reached the hospital car park I pull in to a tight spot. I stop the car and look at my self in the wing mirror okay this has got to look like an accident. I shake any of the excess glass of my clothes and I walk into the entrance. I have always hated hospitals.

Always ..

* * *

It reminds me of my mum when she lost her baby and how I broke several bones at the hand of Phil .

I breathe deeply and head to the main desk which I think is the reception I don't know as it is forks hospital. The nurse gives me some forms and tells me to wait a few minutes until a doctor is free . I look around the hospital noticing the emptiness of the waiting room I stare at the clock realising its four o clock in the morning . Well that explains a lot. I look at the forms and quickly fill them out . Answering questions like my name previous medical conditions family information . It took me around twenty minutes and I notice that there still is no doctor here yet . Their mustn't be many on shift. I walk up to the front desk and hand the finished forms to the receptionist . I sit back down in my empty chair feeling the uncomfortableness of the chair diig painfully into my back. I stare into space until a deep yet soft voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Edward what are you doing here" he calmly yet worriedly says . I look up and notice it's my dad . I didn't even know this was the hospital Carlisle worked at ,iI should of guessed I mean they live in forks. I mentally face palm myself...

" I cut my head on Some glass" I reply. I mean I'm not lieing am I ? I mean I did cut my head on some glass.

He looks me up and down and sighs at me deeply .

"Come on ,follow me Edward" he softly answers . I slowly stand up trying not to show him any of the other injuries that happened this night . I follow him down the never ending corridors until we reach a small hospital room. The walls are painted white and the bed is stripped with a dotted blue blanket covering it and a soft white pillow.

"Please Take a seat on the bed " he interrupts my thoughts one again . I obey and perch myself on the end of the bed . He pulls out a sharp sterilised needle and some clear thread. He gently dabs the cut with some cotton pads until it's less of a puddle I'm guessing I mean I'm no doctor .

"Son this is going to hurt" he soothingly whispers. He sprays it with some sort spray and I just sit there the pain unaffecting me . Compared to the rest of my body this is just a small sting . He looks at me oddly and then picks up the silver needle. He threads it and moves closer to my cut . He starts of slowly threading my cut back together until it is finished.

"All done " he passes me a small clinical mirror to look at the Stiches. I stare at my reflection seeing no blood clotting up my face anymore . Instead there is a small trail of clean and precise stitches above my eyebrow . In a sort of curved pattern.

"Now would you please tell me why there is no one accompanying you to the hospital, I mean how did you get here"I look up at his face and notice how worried he looks . I hate to do that , he doesn't need to worry about me .

"Well my mum and Phil went away for a few days for business and I took my mums Volvo here" I lie .. He looks at me longingly "well you are all free to go however I would be more than happy if you stay at our house for a couple more days" he kindly replies not seeing my lie at all . I notice from the clock in here that it is around five , ". No that is alright it's five I'll be fine anyway I have to return my mums car thank you for stiching me up" I respond . He encloses me with a warm hug and I slowly walk out of the room following the never ending corridors one again .


	13. Party

**Hello guys I'm updating rather quickly because I feel inspired to write more chapters . Anyway I am going to fast forward a bit on the weeks and include some cute brotherly bonding and how Edwards friendships are going this is also going to have another Emmett PoV in . I hope you enjoy and please leave a review byeee**

* * *

After I had the stitches I decided to miss school I guess I just wasn't ready. When I did go to school the next day I had to pretend I was super clumsy and I ran into the glass cabinet and that my mum was admant I stay at home.

Luckily that was the only mark on my face all the other scars were hidden .It was about a week from when I had my stitches out which left a small scar above my eyebrow. I was sat with Rose at break we did'tn know where any one else was so we decided to sit under the oak tree .

She brought up some sort of party at a seniors house ,saying it was the part of the year . She practically forced me into going but it wasn't as if Phil would notice because I mean after all I would be at the Cullen's house . I begrudgingly agreed to which she let out a squeal I swear she sounded like Alice. Rose was quickly becoming my best friend she was easy going and stood up for her friends anytime. I wasn't really looking forward to the party but maybe I would be able to let go. Although the last time I partied I lost my virginity which was eventful.

I just wanted , no needed to blur out the whole situation . I looked up at Rose and I smiled at her to which she playfully tapped my arm.

The bell went signalling the end of break. I groaned loudly in sync with rose. We looked at each other and chuckled .

"come on we can't keep our teachers waiting" I plainly said

* * *

 **Emmett's PoV**

School seemed to finish pretty quickly. Every single student today would not shut up about the party . Of course I was going I mean free alcohol who would pass. I'm currently standing outside my jeep waiting for pretty much everyone . Alice , Jasper, Rosie and Edward . I think we are meeting Bella at the party , well that is what Alice said.

just as I was about to fire a text to them Edward turns up with the rest of the, behind him .

Finally we can get going

"well you all took your time " I broke the silence

"It's not our fault that our teacher kept us behind for a project " Alice whisper screeches at me . I snigger at her and then I jump into my car and Edward is sitting up at the front. Not that I blame him , I mean Jasper and Alice are going for it . Not something you want to see your baby sister doing . I look over at Ed and notice he looks rather sad he mustn't be a party animal . Although I never really excepted him to be he is quite a reserved and sacarstic guy. I start up the car quickly and today I made it back in a personal record of mine five minute.

I stop the car and everyone jumps out except from Edward who takes his time . I wonder if he is okay. He hasn't had the best week he got stitches last week from bashing into a glass cabinet , how clumsy . It left a nasty scar though it's only small , after a while he seems to have progressed to the door. I lock the car and rush inside. I run straight up to the fresh cookies on the wire rack . I grab as many as my hands will carry . I shove one down my throat . Ooh peanut butter my favourite . I follow rose up stairs and reach her lips with mine whilst locking the door with my other free hand .

After an hour , Rose says she has to get ready damn I wasn't finished . I switch my PlayStation on hoping it will distract me .

About an hour later I am rudely interrupted from killing zombies by Alice . "What do you want Alice " I impatiently ask her.

"Emmett the party? Remember , We are all going now " Alice harshly informs . Oh yeah the party. Shit I,ve kept them all waiting I rushingly follow her down the stairs. Only to have had my breath taken away .

Wow

Rose is half leaning against the stair banister . Wearing a backless small black dress , she looks incredible I stroll over to her

" babe you look amazing " I whisper in her ear

she responds with a passionate kiss to which I start groping her ass , she slowly runs her fingers down my abs . Until I am rudely interrupted by Alice again she loudly clears her throat.

"Have you forgotten that your friends and little brother and sister do not want to see you have sex right in front of us, come on we have a party to get to " she taunts at me .

I groan and follow them all to the car not before Rose walks up to me " Wait for later" she seductictivly whispers in my ear like I did a few seconds earlier . I nod and we all jump into my jeep . Jasper is in the front seat this time., once everyone seems to be in the car I start up the jeep . I switch on my favourite rap music and drive to the seniors house . After ten minutes I pull up next to a house. Which is obviously where the party is being held . The house shines brighter than all of ther rest strobe lights flashing constantly. Not to mention the fact that there is a lot of people dancing in the garden this is going to be a great party.

"come on guys " I enthusiastically shout at them . I slide out of the car and look at them all . Alice is wearing a green dress which is way to short for my liking . Jasper is wearing a canvas t shirt and jeans and well Edward is wearing his seemingly signature leather jacket equipped with black skinny jeans he seems to wear all the time . I speed over to the door and walk in . Yes this is a classic party ,couples pretty much going at it ,Drunken dancing hell There is even puke in the sink .

I look back at the gang and notice Edward go straight for the vodka . I just hope he doesn't get too hammered.


	14. Blurred

**Hello people! How are you guys I realise it has been quite a few days since I last updated. So here is the next chapter in Edwards PoV like usual . I hope the last chapter have you an idea of how things seem to Emmett. Like always please enjoy reading and leave a review**

 **Warning this chapter contains use of mild drugs and alcohol**

* * *

I look around the house noticing how many people are stood in this space . You would think I'm claustrophobic but I'm not I like the swarms of people because it gives me somewhere to hide.

Somewhere no one looks or questions..

I fill my glass with vodka and some strange tasting punch . I just wonder what it is about alcohol for Phil I mean I hardly get drunk only at parties . It makes you forget your worries but it makes him more violent . I guess it isn't the drink only the person really . I knock back a glass of punch with the vodka in and walk over to the French doors and head into the back yard . it's deserted except for a few random people. I half lean against the brick wall and sigh deeply .

"Hey man you look cool come hang with us" a voice interrupts me I look up and see a tall lean guy who looks sort of familiar . I follow him because why the hell not at this point I am already wasted out of mind I mean anything seems like a good idea.

I walk behind him until we reach a wooden garden shed he slips behind and there is like four other people just sitting on the grass .

"The names Eric that's Jane,Alec,Victoria and James" he points to all of them and they all look up at me.

"Hey I'm Edward" I casually reply.

We all sit down in an odd sort of circle until Janes frosty blue eyes look up at me in curiosity.

"So where are you from" she wistfully asks

"oh I just moved here form Chicago" I coolly answer smirking at her.

They all carry on their conversation including me ever so often until Eric pulls a joint out of his pocket. Everyone's eyes immediately light up and Eric excitedly lights it up passing it around the circle, everyone taking big deep breaths and puffing out the grey smoke. The joint is passed to me and everyone's eyes instantly all pierce into mine wondering if I'm going to take it . Right now every responsible thought has left me and to hell with it , it sounds like fun . I grasp the joint with my fingers placing it between my lips . I deeply inhale and instinctly exhale. Watching the fog fade , they all seem impressed I pass it on to Eric and we pass it round the circle again . I take deep breaths of it every time it gets passed around .

My vision blurs and every thing seems blurry and colourful, I look at Eric noticing the joint is finished. We all burst out laughing for no apparent reason it just felt right. I look at Jane and realise she is staring rights back at me. It seems I've just noticed her beauty. I point to the side of the shed and she seems to be thinking the exact same thing as me . I slump against the shed just as Jane comes into view with her bright blue jaded eyes staring into mine .

"God your so beautiful " I seductivly whisper into her ear

Shs immediately pushes me against the shed even further crashing her lips into mine . Her soft lips gracefully attack me and I reply with the same force. Her tongue glides into my mouth and soon enough we are full on making out . She pulls my hair ferociously running her fingers through it until her hands meet my shirt. I instinctively pull back wasted but still remembering she won't want to see what lies underneath , she can't see full stop.

she looks at me the ice quickly returning

"I'm sorry" I plainly say there is not other word to describe it , I walk away from behind the shed and make my way to the house where the actual party was. I walk back through the French doors I entered just hours before. I glide through the doors sort of staggering the drink and the weed starting to affect my mind even more. I sigh and make my way to where the punch was I pour myself a glass and slowly drink. I look around the room just scouring my eyes at people . I notice people starting to make their way from the house . Someone screaming party over well some werid shit must have happened . I stumble half heartedly out of the door forgetting about who I came with for a second . I'm perch myself against an odd wooden bench and just laugh silently at myself could I get any more pathetic.

I Tap both of my feet against the floor in a sort of out sync rhythm until a loud beep stirs me from my ongoing tapping. Dammint I look up and notice it's Emmett's jeep , right on time . I smile goofily and walk well really stumble over to the jeep I pull open the door not paying any attention to any of the People in the car I stumble into the back seat my head hitting Alice's shoulder I look up and notice everyone's eyes pointed towards me


	15. Bloodshot

**Hello how are you guys , sorry about not updating much Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and it gave you some insight into another part of Edward This chapter will finish off where we left and the dreaded hangover Please enjoy and leave a review thank you!**

* * *

I laugh again and throw my head back in the air like a madman .

In fact I almost feel possessed

I look at them all directly seeing intense and concerned looks being thrown my way . Why waste your worry on me . "We should go to parties more often." I say cryptically. I look back down at my feet continuing with the tune I had started before Emmett rudely interrupted;seems like there is always some one interrupting me. I tap one foot and then the other, going back and forth and back and forth. Jiggling my leg at the same time , my eye starts to randomly twitch and I'm sure I look possessed.

After a short five minutes of well band makings with my feet ,Emmett stops the car. I look out of the frosted window and notice we have arrived at their house. I try to tilt my head upwards but it feels as if my head is to heavy for my body to carry . I attempt to shake it off and walk .Well, to be honest I actually stagger out of the car . I ignore all their questions and hands feeling slightly suffocated . I walk slowly into the house feeling incredibly calm and relaxed. I place one foot on the stair in front of me and know it's going to be a long journey . Why the fuck do they need that many stairs? I mean it actually makes me physically nauseous. I struggle my way up half of the stairs stopping to sit down . I graze my fingers against the soft carpet playing will the loose ends until I see Emmett walking towards me .

He notices me instantly and sighs.

He places his hand out and I grasp it ,still a little shaky on feet, he pulls me up and helps me up the stairs. My ego feeling hugely reduced. I thank him which I'm pretty sure comes out as some sort of slur. I climb into the soft double bed falling asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow...

My eyes flicker open at some distant time ,I lift my head regretfully feeling the instant pain attack me. I sigh covering my face with the pillow as the memories from last night hit me all at once.

 _The alcohol blurring everything out._

 _The weed making everything colourful and calm._

 _Making out with Jane until her hands reached my chest where I ,pathetically, walked away._

 _The ride home with everyone's concerned looks poking at me constantly._

 _Emmett helping me up the stairs because I was too wasted and high…_

I run to the bathroom feeling the bile rising in my throat . I hug the toilet ,ashamed, heaving my guts out . Throwing until there is no alcohol ,nor food, in my system. I breathe out exhaustingly, the bright lights hitting my eyes all at once . I weakly stumble upwards and look at myself in the mirror, feeling sick at who I find staring back at me. My eyes are bloodshot with dark circles painted under neath. Making me seem like I haven't slept in weeks. My face has paled significantly to a colour I didn't even knew existed . I wander back to my room feeling even more ashamed then before. I drag myself out of dark thoughts and try and collect myself as best as possible . I walk slowly down the stairs awaiting everyone's question. If there should be? I mean I'm sixteen every teenager goes out and does this .

Right?

I anxiously walk into the kitchen seeing Alice and Emmet talking ,as soon as I enter there is an deafening silence. Until Alice cracks a smile and invites me to sit down. I obey her request and carefully place myself on the chair. "So what happened last night? I mean It was obvious you were drunk, not to mention your sex hair." Alice rushes out curiously as if is she is trying to figure it out.

"Wait. Let me guess"...

"Ooh, I know! I bet you lost your virginity." Alice looks at me, eagerly awaiting my answer. Emmet looks at me proudly and then guffaws.

"Who with..." He bellows hurting my head even more.

"Well your both wrong. I didn't have sex and I lost my virginity last year soo…" I say smartly. They both look at me slightly shocked and intrigued .

"All I had was a hot make out session against the shed." I release the information - not them, hoping silently that it was enough for their brains.

I was wrong…

"Ooh who was it with?" Alice immediately replied.

"Erm… Jane" I say plainly.

Emmett's jaw drops as does Alice's.

"Wow" Emmett comments.

"Well, you looked completely out of it bro. I mean I never would of thought you as the party sort of guy." he says questioning me .

I don't comment on his reply, just shrug. Feeling the pounding only increase in my head.

He wafts it off and looks at me.

"Well are you okay? You look like shit ." he asks not breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah. Just feeling a bit hungover ." I answer quietly, surprised at his worry.

He doesn't need to worry about me. I'm not worth his worry, nor will I ever be.

I'm worthless that was what Phil said.

He said it so much I believe it.

It makes sense right?

Why bother...


	16. Regret

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter ,this chapter is gonna take place about four days later and will contain some emotional maybe physical abuse . Anyway I have been thinking when to put bella in and their relationship I have decided on a slow burn love as I don't want their relationship to be clingy. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review as always thank you. I would also like to apologise for taking so long to update as I've been working on my other stories so please check them out anyway I hope you enjoy Anyway please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **Trigger for sucidal thoughts**

 **short chapter**

 **Thank you**

* * *

I rise my head from the itchy mattress my head decided to fall asleep on and slowly pull myself out of bed .I dosily gaze out at the alarm clock the brightness burning my eyes.

 _6:05am_

I groan and slam my head against the make shift pillow which is really my jacket. I turn over and groan again loudly. Noticing that I've just landed on a bruise fuck.

Today is the anniversary of a really shitty day. It was about six years ago I was ten and well I guess I'll tell you how it started. I used to have a best friend someone who I once considered my best friend. I was so naive and stupid so incredibly stupid. I believed that we would always be best friends. That he was the once person who valued me I told him personal shit let's say . Okay I told him about my mums ongoing depression and how my dad practically ditched me and how low I was . Thankfully I didn't mention Phil , so the next day at school. I thought I could trust him after all we were best friends.

Well that didn't he spreaded my home life around school saying how pathetic and worthless I was and that was why my dad left and thenthat my mum was depressed because of me and when she had the sucide attempt it was because she didn't want to be around me. So that broke me ,ten year old disgusting me . Their vile truthful words hurt more than any bruises or scars Phil left . The disgusting excruciating words that killed me inside. That I believed ; still believe . I guess it makes sense?

 _Well now you know some more disgusting facts about me_

Im surprised I've lasted this long that I haven't jumped of a bridge as they so fucking kindly put. Maybe it would explain why everyone I loved left me. When I say everyone I mean everyone.

I'm just waiting for some one to notice. What a disgusting malicious person I am and how pretentious and pointless my life is. I don't know if death hates me I would have thought I would be gone by now . The amount of times it's nearly happened ,it's not that I long for death because truly I don't think I have the courage. Fuck am I depressing you with my deep inferior thoughts that you probably don't care about . Well at least you know why I'm such an introverted person. I walk slowly my head glaring at the floor as I feel my breaths come out garbled and laboured.

 _No go away not today pick another day anxiety._

I slide against the wall my thoughts clogging up my brain.

Tears fall pathetically down my cheeks as I struggle to breathe .

My head falls onto my lap as I close my eyes and try my hardest to concentrate on my breathing.

My head clashes emotionlesly against the wall blood decorating the blank wall. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I grew motionless. I welcome the unconsciousness and enter the familiar oblivion.

Maybe just maybe this is the end..

* * *

 **Pstt End author note it's not the end he's not dead thought I'd tell you incase any of you are worried. so I know this depressing but it Hogg it fitted well with my story not sure about this chapter o be honest . Anyway check out my new glee story lost in myself and leave a review thank you and good bye I'll try and review sooner**


	17. Disturbed

**Hello everyone so for the long wait for he next chapter I'd love to say i had a long wait to create suspense but that would be a lie. I was focused on others and that is a shitty excuse anyway this story is a chapter I'm sure you all will have waited for when the abuse escalates and he is forced to take drastic action and so one realises , YES SOMEONE FINDS OUT. I think I've dragged it on far enough. I hope you enjoy and if you did leave a review follow and favourite thank you!**

 **contains physical abuse and violence trigger**

* * *

My eyes awaken in trepidation as I gaze quietly apon the monster standing in front of 's not a surprise really I expected it , I always expected it but it doesn't mean it wasn't going to be unpleasant that pain still strikes and guess what it hurts the same , pain hurts yet it is a reminder your alive. The monster incase you haven't guessed is Phil and there is a indescribable anger sketched in his eyes like I've never seen before.

 _This is bad_

His body shakes with anger as I feel the blood dribbling down my back from the gushing wound on my head. Stupidly I open my mouth yet nothing comes out just a weak helpless whimper. It's pathetic really.

"You stupid son of a bitch , you thought that you could escape me. I've had enough of this new attitude you are nobody remember that, even your mum doesn't know she doesn't even care so stop pretending boy" he spits on my body as I flinch from harsh words that left his mouth . I prepare myself for Phil's next move however it comes quicker than I anticipated . His fist collides with my face knocking my jaw backwards as I stare at him with fearful eyes. This is it. He's never touched my face before always wanted it to be unknown that this violent approach of punishment happened behind closed doors. Oh shit this is end , I know I've contemplated it before hand but I can't ,not this way . Not at the hands of this monster. I never thought that he would control this I stare at the once white floor emptiness filling my body as his punches continue to rain on my torso as I make one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. The mistake that already broke the broken me.

I screamed . I screamed at the top of my voice.

Phil pauses for a second and if glares could kill someone I'd be six feet under. "You are going to regret boy" he sneers at me furiously. His hands encase my body and push my small frame to the other side of the room . I didn't even know he was that strong , then again I'm not the heaviest of people.

I let out another cry of pain as all the wind leaves my body. Blood is gushing everywhere and my arm is pointed at a funny angle . Fuck I can see the bone and even I know that's not good I lay here in pain knowing there is no escape that Phil has finally won he can have what he's always wanted. He looks at me with disgust as his kicks dance along my body clashing against mine. He spits at me several times making me want to give up.

 _I gave up a long time ago._

All of a sudden my heart stops as I hear the sound of a small gasp. No, It can't be. Phil stops and turns around his body tenses and stiffens slightly as he realise where the gasp escaped from . My mom , I guess she heard for once. I look up my eyes scanning through her facial expressions to see if I can see anything. Any emotion , she pauses herself as it looked like she was going say something yet nothing comes out. She looks at me one last time and leaves.

She walks away and that is the last straw on the camels back for me . My own mom doesn't care that her husband is hurting her son. Am I really that worthless?. I feel my heart shatter, I can't stay here anymore. This is too much.

 _I understand when I'm unwanted_

Phil follows mom out with not even a second glance at me and I do the most obvious thing to do in the situation . I run adrenaline fills my body as my feet raise themselves from the curled position on the carpet . The floor is drowned with my blood covering every possession I own even my treasured piano , my only saviour . Tears brim in my eye but I somehow keep them at bay. I run as fast as my body can carry me my body aching in pain but I block it out I block it all out .

Fleetingly I open the door not daring to look back this is the end of the chapter for me. "Goodbye" I whisper brokenly my voice cracking slightly. Shut it out . I slam the door knowing it I should be quiet but I don't think Phil cares any more neither does my mom supposedly and neither do I , it's too late . My feet trail across the lost woodland and I'll admit I don't knew where I'm going I just hope it leads me somewhere much better than this because right now I really have no one . I can't let out this secret they do not deserve this . This stupid burden to lifted on them and then me finally to trust them but they'll drop it everyone drops it . Maybe they wouldn't care or they'd even laugh when they hypothetically find on the truth but right now I've come to terms with the probability of my death . No one cares not even my own mother they won't notice ,hell they wouldn't even be bothered . I'm gone . Maybe I was already gone. Hope disappeared a long time ago. Fear and cowardice had taken it away and now look at me blood gushing from every part of my body ,tears mixing in with my blood. I am walking horror film. This is where fake hope got me. Isolated from love . People will see me for who I have hidden for so long someone I am deeply ashamed to be.

Me.

 _Im sorry.._


	18. Overwhelming

**Okay I know I have neglected this story which for that I am sorry as I didn't mean it to leave it this long. This is the long awaited story and I hope it meets your expectations please leave a review.**

 **Thanks**

* * *

Lost. It's a pathetic fallacy because it's reflects how I feel and now ,right now I'm lost mentally and physically. My feet barely graze the ground as me yes stare up into pure empty darkness. I'm not even scared because the darkness was more inviting then what awaits.

I should be celebrating or doing something because I have some,thing that all way seemed so far away. Freedom , but yet ironically I don't because I know naively that death will come. It's funny that I gain freedom and yet I have to pay for it with my life.

My body is slowly drowning in blood and bruises are painted harshly along my skin. Even in death I am scared because they'll know and everyone will know and then where will I be.

Well I guess I'll be dead won't I , I bitterly chuckle to myself . No I do not wish to die if you were asking because I feel that death is the easy way out of this and in life nothing ever comes the easy way. Yet I'm a stubborn idiot. I can't run for help because then everything I've tried to protect ,shelter and lie. Will be poured out ,my secrets will lay at their feet and people will know who I really am and that is far scarier than death. Far scarier.

Honesty the truth I believe is better unsaid.

 _Isn't it funny that we hide the secrets to protect others. When they are the ones that are hurting us ,slowly killing us inside. Bittersweet Irony._

I truthfully have no idea where I am right now. Trees gently look over me swallowing me from the outside world. Although it is weirdly calming.

And then I am interrupted.

That's werid I swear I heard voices. Human voices , oh shit this is not going to end well

Just like that I lose the willpower to stay away and retreat towards the familar darkness for what I think is the last time.

 _Not this time anyway ._

* * *

 **Emmett PoV:**

It was early morning and it started off like any other me stuffing my face as Alice whined about not being late or how this shirt didn't match her shoes . After a while which is probably an understatement because Alice took forever. She finally strutted her way to the door with a troubled look staining her usually bubbly face.

Alice has always been a good reader and I'm not as stupid as I seem, well I think. Although Alice's expression has scared me as she is always the free spirited one. As we both climb in the car I pause and turn back to Alice.

"What's troubling you sis" I ask. She looks at me her face twisting in confusion as she pauses aswell.

"Have you noticed" she replies hauntingly.

"Notice what?" I chuckle quietly to myself.

"It's off , something isn't right Emmett " she whispers quietly her voice laced with confusion.

"Ali you are worrying me, what's off?." I ask concerned.

"Edward" she stutters. For some reason I understood , something wasn't right. He had been more distant lately and his actions had been unpredictable.

My foot hits the pedal as we rush towards school. We need to find him I'd never forgive myself if some thing , we cannot lose him. Not again. That can't happen.

Alice sighs in relief as we reach the school and I have barely parked as she runs out of the car. I switch the ignition off and rest my head gently on the steering wheel , I don't know why we are so worried. I just know things haven't been right recently , more or less Eddie hasn't been right . He's more impulsive more secretive and hell he was never exactly an open person to start with.

I open the car door and lock it impassively as I find my feet have finally catched up with the fast pace of my mind.

He has always been guarded you could say he was definitely hard to read. I observed him through most of his life as I was his brother and that's what you do right?, look out for your brother.

I remember when I found the painkillers on his desk and knew that Dad had told me about them because he mentioned it was for patients who were in considerate pain. I remember his fearful eyes that always watched each action intently . I remember his small portions and small appetite and all his clothes that were in the smallest size possible. I remember his wariness of Dad and frequent mistrust.

I remember a lot of worrying things about Eddie although I never thought about them for long because he would ask us for his help ,right?. Of course I regret that now.

I walk hurryingly fleetingly looking both ways checking if I can see him anywhere. In the distance I can see Alice running towards me with uneven laboured breaths and crazed anxious eyes gleaming with concern . She has always had a knack for knowing when something is wrong.

"Did you find him" I ask although I already know the answer.

"No he's not in class he's absent and he hardly skips class , something's wrong Em" she rambles rambunctiously.

Just then we both in sync stumble back interrupted by the loud ringing of Alice's phone. As Alice hurryingly pulls it out not looking at the ID thinking it's Edward.

"Alice" stumbles a weak fearful voice that takes me a few moments to recognise it's dad.

"Dad?" She speaks stuttering and fearfully . The silence was deafing, overwhelming even as we waited for the long awaited response.

"It's Edward"

And just like that every thought I knew crumbled instantaneously.


End file.
